


Midnight Run

by Simplysupercorpsmut



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplysupercorpsmut/pseuds/Simplysupercorpsmut
Summary: hope goes for a midnight run, josie decides to join her with a picnic packed for them





	Midnight Run

Hope had a lot of pent up energy. She needed to get rid of it she was worried she was going to hurt Josie somehow. “Josie I’m going for a run” she said as she opened the door. She heard a crashing noise and heard footsteps “wait I wanna come as well” Josie said while holding a picnic basket. “But I want to be alone for a while Josie” hope replied. “I like spending time with you hope. You could never hurt me” she said. Hope couldn’t help but smile “ok come on” she said as they walked out of the school together. Hope changed into a wolf and Josie got on top of her and held her tightly. 

Hope started to go slowly “faster hope faster” hope broke out into a run. Josie loved the feeling of wind flowing through her hair. Hope was going faster and faster and hope was loving it. Hope ran down the path she normally does which involves a jump. Josie’s heart started to race as they got closer. Hope got faster and faster and leapt over the gap. She kept running until they got to a opening in the woods. Hope kneeled down so it would be easier for Josie to get off. Josie got off and started to assemble the the picnic. Hope changed back and went to go get some firewood for the camp fire. Hope put the wood down and put her hand over it, a second later a roaring fire was made. Josie poured two glasses of wine and got the food out they enjoyed a lovely midnight meal and drank all of the wine. 

Due to hopes wolfs powers she wasn’t really effected by it, whereas Josie was mildly affected. That kissed for a while before they decided it was time to make their way back. Hope put the fire out and watched as hope changed back to a wolf. She climbed onto hope and they started to run back to the school. Hope leapt over the gap and quickly changed course. She kept going until her foot slipped and they both rolled into a hole. Hope changed back and quickly made her way over to Josie “Josie, Josie are you ok” she said as she cupped Josies cheek. Josie coughed and opened her eyes “I’m fine hope” she said as she got up. 

“I think we should make our way back to Salvator” Josie said. Hope changed into a wolf. Her fur was muddy but Josie didn’t care. She climbed back onto her and with one swift movement hope jumped out of the hole and started to make her way back to Salvator. They got back to Salvator and made their way back to their dorm. “ ugh I hate getting getting mud in my fur” hope groaned as she used a comb on her hair. Josie walked towards her and took her muddy top off “here let me take care of you” she kissed hope and they both moved towards the shower hope took joshes top off and threw it away she did the same to her pants. 

Josie stopped the kiss and turned on the shower, hope groaned and changed into a wolf and hoped into the shower. Josie took the shower head and started to wash hopes white fur she grabbed the comb and started to brush her. Hope howled slightly when the comb got stuck because of the mud tangled in her hair. “ whoops sorry hope.” She said as she placed a kiss on hopes nose. Josie grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and started to cover hopers fur she washed all of the conditioner off her fur. Josie turned off the shower and hope hopped out and changed back, Josie wrapped her in a towel and started to dry her. They both got dry and got changed and climbed into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at writing fluff hope you guys enjoy 
> 
> thank you cam, venus and snow for this idea love you 
> 
> my twitter is praisehosie


End file.
